When All Else Fails
by Loveless1818
Summary: A funny little story requested by lostxchild1767 if you DON'T LIKE OC's don't read the story and don't comment however if you want to be entertained by this random piece then feel free to read. Danny X Vlad.


**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Danny Phantom for if I did it wouldn't at all be tame .. Also NO FLAMES! All flames will be used to roast marshmallows with my friends and plus you'll receive the longest message of your life because I am ****NOT A NICE PERSON WHEN IT COMES TO FLAMMERS! Besides if you don't like the coupling or what I write then don't read or comment, you know there is a little back button on the top of the screen specifically to go back if you don't like something, that's why it's there and what it is used for, amazing right? And if you don't use the back button and don't like the story then your fucking retarded, not to sound like a jerk or anything I just don't see why people would continue to read a story that they don't like and then comment to tell me they don't like.**** For the rest of you people that do like the coupling and might like the story enjoy and comment, but please only comment nice comments or something constructive that doesn't sound assholeish.**

**P.S. I got the idea for this story from a youtube video, another fanfiction story and my friend Sarah just an FYI.**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing past the little RV his parents drove that was pimped out in anything that would enable them to prove that ghosts existed. Danny sighed embarrassed that his parents were driving him and two of his new friends in the RV to Vlad's mansion. The last thing he wanted was his two friends. Nina and Kyoko, to think that he was weird but when he looked over at them they were happily talking to his older sister Jazz while his parents rambled on and on about ghost. He was almost certain that by the time this whole thing was over Nina and Kyoko would no longer be his friends. Sighing he returned his gaze to the flashing scenery outside as they seemed to draw closer and closer to Vlad's castle and Danny's ultimate doom, he wanted to just jump out a window at the moment but there were too many people around to get away with it.<p>

"Oh it looks we're here!" Danny's mother said as she stopped the RV.

He watched as Jazz, his parents and his two friends hopped out of the RV before decided to tiredly and slowly hopped out himself. They all made their way to the door to be greeted by one of the maids that looked as though she had been waiting for them. This unnerved Danny and part of him felt extremely sick to his stomach, he could already tell that this whole arrangement was going to be rather awkward.

"Master Vlad will be down to greet you all later this evening." The maid said looking slightly nervous.

"There's no need its only Danny and his two friends that will be staying here with Vlad." His idiotic father added making Danny want to hit him.

Luckily his mom interrupted, "Nina and Kyoko's siblings are going to becoming later on tonight."

"What are their sisters' names?"

"My older sister's name is Nessa." Kyoko smiled.

The next one to speak up was Nina, "My older brothers' names are Felix and Axel."

Danny smiled as they excitedly laughed, even though their siblings constantly taunted them they actually had a great relationship and they told each other just about everything. He rarely told his sister anything, at least relating to his ghostly powers, that made him feel kind of isolated.

"You ok Danny?"

He looked over at Kyoko. "Yeah I'm fine."

Aside from Tucker and Sam, who have been ignoring him for god knows how many months and coming up with ridiculous excuses to avoid hanging out, has told his two new friends about his ghostly powers as well as their older siblings. He knew from the beginning he could trust them to keep a secret but still he felt like they thought he was weird and didn't truly believe him since they had yet to see him go ghost.

"Very well if master Vlad knows than it's not a problem." The maid said interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course he knows I made sure to inform him." His mother said as her, his father and his sister began walking back to the RV waving by to them before speeding off.

"Follow me." The maid told them losing the niceness in her voice.

"Did you guys bring your awesome electronics?"

"Yep! I brought my video camera, computer, cell phone, batteries, chargers and all my other stuff I can hook up later after my older sister gets here." Kyoko whispered.

"So your room is going to be the electronics lab thing then."

"Yep and mine will be the analysis room where we hold meetings and go over stuff so no worries Danny." Nina exclaimed softly so the maid wouldn't turn around and suspect something.

The one thing that made him comfortable was that the two were practically geniuses and paired together with their siblings they were an epic group that was not only funny but also stealthy and impossible to discover. Their older siblings were the spies and they were the scientists and analyzers that went over the data. They believed in many fictional creatures but didn't go around making themselves sound childish or crazy, instead they investigated many of the myths and keep quiet about it instead of flaunting it or going around, like his parents, spouting it. They are and will always be very logical which is why he thinks that they don't truly believe at least yet. Knowing Vlad and how angry Vlad makes him Danny knew that they would get a show which is another reason why he asked them to come along and bring their siblings if the wished, besides Sam and Tucker weren't hanging out with him.

"Good and since Vlad is the way he is you won't really need a lot of the things you've brought with you."

"What are you talking about Danny?"

"You don't truly believe me right? So you brought the kind of devices ghost hunters use on TV and like the ones my parents have." Danny said sounding a little questionable about what he just said.

Nina laughed, "We believe you Danny in fact we've seen you go ghost before while Sam and Tucker were helping people out of the school since everyone seemed to be in a panic."

"She's right Danny we just happened to go in the opposite direction to go get something from Nina's locker."

"What did she have to get?"

"My laptop that I left in my locker, I was going to play on it in the panic outside so I wouldn't get bored."

"This will be Kyoko's room." The maid said interrupting their quiet conversation, "The one next to it is Nina's and Danny's is just down the hall or three down from Nina's room. Their siblings will take up those three rooms so don't break anything and be sure to forward that to them when they get here. Dinner will be called at six no sooner and no later so if you don't show up in an hour you won't eat, forward that as well."

"There's one more rule that I know, from what I have been told from Danny's other friends."

"Oh and what's that?" The maid boredly asked.

"To watch out for bitchy maids and butlers."

The maid glared at Nina until Kyoko cleared her throat, "If you don't mind me saying this and please excuse my language but treat others the way you fucking want to be treated. Besides we are by far smarter than you, so you better stop being a bitch to us because I can guarantee that you will be hating laugh later."

Danny and Nina snickered as Kyoko told the maid off taking the maid by complete surprise.

"You heard her quit being a bitch and beat it." Nina hissed after a while.

The three watched as she left before going to their rooms, Danny laid down in his room staring up at the ceiling drifting in and out of sleep, Kyoko began to set up all of her computers and the rest of the electronics she brought with her, Nina had begun to busy herself by setting up her room to be a complete meeting hall with a podium and pull down screen for videos. By the time their spying siblings got there everything was already set up leaving them to relax in their rooms. Soon dinner was called and the fun began, Nina and Kyoko decided to grab the video camera and hide in the dining room to catch anything that might be interesting.

Vlad walked in totally not realizing the two girls hiding in the room with him, he took out a small green bottle filled with something.

"Think he's spiking one of our plates with Ruffies or something?" Kyoko whispered to her.

"That or some other drug possibly even rat poison who knows." She answered.

They watched Vlad pour the contents on one of the plates and leave the room before watching Danny walk over to the plate only to look at it funny.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" Danny yelled.

"Vlad poisoned the food." Kyoko whispered coming out of her hiding place, "That or spiked it with Ruffies."

"Seriously?"

"We caught him on tape; we'll show you later just don't eat the food. I'll have the others take us out to eat dinner from now on just in case the maids decided to poison the rest of the food before we got here." Kyoko explained.

Danny nodded his head in agreement and turned his attention to a familiar average height girl with long silvery hair and glowing red eyes talking on a cell phone looking pissed off. That was Nessa who was so into phones that she had to have the newest phone that came out on the market if it was with her phone company, that's why they decided that if a new phone came out she would get it free as long as she brought in her old phone to give to them but that was only if they had the phone she wanted. She was fun and energetic when she wasn't on the phone trying to get the latest phone, but easily angered if she couldn't have what she wanted. Danny looked over at her crimson haired little sister with innocent, smart and slightly mischievous glowing diamond colored eyes. The two of them looked too different to be sisters but even their parents vouched that they were blood related; they had the birth certificates and everything that showed them as the parents of both kids. However people still said that the kids looked and acted too differently to be actual siblings, something the two pushed off since they knew the truth and those that didn't believe could never make them think otherwise nor did it bother the two of them people would always have their own opinions.

"What do you mean I can't have the Droid Two!" She yelled as she put the cell in her hands on speaker.

"We're deeply sorry but there are no more in stock right now due to the fact so many people have pre-ordered them." The frightful lady on the other end stuttered.

"Don't' give me that bull shit!" Nessa fumed, "What about the damn agreement where I get the phone as long as I bring mine in if you have the damn phone!"

"We're sorry but like I said so many people pre-ordered it."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE ONE FOR ME!"

"I already said sorry there's nothing we can do."

With that the lady hung up leaving a fuming Nessa who almost immediately went into depression and sat in a corner sulking whispering over and over again that life was over because she couldn't have the phone. Kyoko sighed and walked over to her sister patting her back and telling her it was all going to be alright in an attempt to cheer her up only to fail miserably.

"Camera off for now Nina." Kyoko said turning to her friend who was like a second sister to her.

Nodding Nina shut off the camera and followed Kyoko out of the room followed by Danny who took the liberty of removing any sharp object that Nessa could get her hands on hoping Kyoko would be grateful for it. As they left the room Nina hid the camera behind her and walked in a different direction making Danny curious as to what she was doing. He looked up to see Vlad coming down the stairs acting as if he had down nothing making Danny instantly mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Danny yelled.

"What is it little badger?" Vlad asked smugly.

"Trying to poison my food, huh?" Danny hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I did that? I don't know what you're talking about Daniel."

"Don't play stupid with me asshole!"

Meanwhile Nessa walked out sulking and sat in another corner still chanting that life was over, she wanted the phone and it upset her that she couldn't have it. Kyoko shook her head and watched Nina sneak up the stairs so she followed quickly before a she had the chance to witness a rumble. As they headed to Kyoko's room they ran into Nina's oldest brother Axel, he was nineteen years old, he was looking into one of the mirrors in the hallway fixing his hair.

"Like what are the two of you like doing?" He asked in a familiar valley girl kind of way as he pushed a strand of his shoulder length silky smooth hair behind his ear.

"Putting away the camera." Nina replied laughing.

Her brothers were funny but her favorite out them was Axel, whom she constantly called a valley girl when she was mad at him.

"Why? Like video tape like Vlad and like post it to youtube."

"OMG! That's the best idea Axel!" Nina exclaimed excitedly.

"OMG I know right! Like it will like be epic my darling!" Axel excitedly said before turning and walking down the corridor, "Like TTYL I'm like going to like take shower."

"Hey Axel! We should go out to eat since the food is poisoned, pretty much."

"We will darling but like give me like a half an hour to get like ready kk, we'll like go get like Chinese."

"Sweet!"

The two decided to trade the big video camera for the smaller ones that looked like iPods that they could easily put in their pockets before leaving the room. They walked down the hall towards Axel's room and decided to go bug Felix Nina's other older brother. So they quietly snuck into Felix's room to catch the brunette lazily lounging on the only couch in the room watching TV boredly.

Nina cupped her hands over her mouth before letting out the loudest and most realistic wolf howl that any human could do scaring the living crap out of Felix. He jumped up and glared at his little sister whose mischievous green eyes were laughing at him and a rosy smile spread across her pale, snow white skin as she moved a long strawberry blond strand of hair behind her ear with the rest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you god damn annoying little bitch?" He hissed.

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Clearly to annoy the shit out of me."

"What the hell are you doing douche bag?"

"Fucking little bitch I was watching TV you're lucky I wasn't jacking off when you and your cute little friend walked in." He explained crossing his arms smiling.

"Pervert." Kyoko whispered.

"What was that sexy?"

"Nothing perv." She replied.

"Quit hitting on my friends pedophile! You're eighteen and she's like fifteen or sixteen!"

"I'm not a pedophile! Anyway what do you two want?"

"Fucking rapetruck." Nina whispered, "We're going to go get Chinese since the food is poisoned."

"Whose taking us?"

"Axel and he's going to help s drag Nessa with us since she's having a break down because she can't have the phone she wants."

"She likes cell phones too much." Felix sighed, "Anyway I'll take you guys in my car since there isn't enough room on my motorcycle to take you two. Unless my loveable little baby sister wants to ride with Axel and Nessa."

Nina looked back at Kyoko whose eyes were screaming not to do that, "Not even I don't trust you and Danny is going with us as well."

Felix huffed, "Fine I'll take the three of you in my Hummer H2."

Excited Nina dragged her friend out of the room while thanking her douche bag of a brother and bolted down the stairs.

"Danny we're going to Chinese!"

"Awesome!" He yelled running past Vlad who wasn't at all happy that Danny was now ignoring him.

As soon as Axel and Felix came downstairs they told them who was going with whom, leaving Nessa, Axel and Vlad in the same car with each other while Danny, Felix, Nina and Kyoko were going with each other. They all quickly left the castle and headed out to the restaurant arriving later then they expected due to the traffic.

"Finally! Food that isn't poisoned!" Nina said as she hopped out of the car hands in the air for victory only to be stopped by a depressed Nessa.

She looked as if she were close to tears, "I can't have the new Droid Two, nothings excited anymore."

Kyoko looked at her older sister with concern, if they were back at the house she was almost certain that she would be in a fetal position on the floor crying silently to herself.

"Cell phones really do keep her happy; honestly I'm starting to get a little depressed." Felix said shocked at Nessa's mental state.

Kyoko smiled only Nessa could make any person close to her feeling sorry for her when she was in a state like she was. It surprised her that Felix the most bad ass person she knew with his messy brown hair and ice blue eyes was being sympathetic. She looked over at Nina who was also pleasantly surprised at her older brother's sympathetic side; she expected it from Axel more than Felix which was understandable to Kyoko. They silently walked into the restaurant and were seated rather quickly, once seated Nina and Kyoko quietly took out their pocket cameras and started recording their group.

Danny looked away and began talking to Axel, "So what's up?"

"Like not much cutie just like starting like college again in like August." He said ruffling Danny's hair.

Vlad was glaring daggers at Axel but looked as if an idea had hit him, so he took something out of his coat pocket and poured a powdery white substance in Danny's glass of water that the waitress had recently set down. Nina and Kyoko smiled, this was the beginning of their successful youtube series that they have just recently dubbed 'The shit Vlad does'. Danny turned back around just as Vlad finished stirring the powder into his drink so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Should we warn him?" Nina whispered to Kyoko.

"I don't think that's poison so probably not, though I don't know for sure what to do."

They watched as Danny began to gulp down the water before they could say anything but they caught everything Vlad had done and, even better, his broad victorious smile. Nina and Kyoko waited for what seemed like forever to see if Danny would fall dead at any given moment.

"It's slightly hot in here." Danny groaned.

Kyoko's eyes widened as it finally dawned on her exactly what Vlad had put into Danny's drink while he had his back turned. Nina just shrugged still completely oblivious to Vlad's mischievous smile and Danny drinking more of the water trying to cool himself down.

Kyoko got up, "Me and Nina forgot about something so can we be excused please?"

"Why?" Felix asked.

He smiled as Kyoko glared at him, "None of your damn business Felix."

"Like of course the two of you can like step out for like a minute, just totally ignore like Felix alright darlings." Axel smiled.

"Thank you Axel." Kyoko replied smiling herself.

As the left Nina looked back to see her two brothers silently arguing with one another and she couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you drag me out here Kyoko?"

"I lied so I could get you away from the others to tell you what Vlad spiked Danny's drink with."

"Really, then what did he put in his drink?"

"It's a sort of aphrodisiac but I'm not entirely sure what kind it is or how powerful it is, but if I had to guess I'd say it was pretty powerful since it has been less than ten minutes and its already taken its hold."

"IT'S ONLY BEEN TEN MINUTES!"

"Sssshhhh!"

Nina looked behind her to see her two brothers looking at her curiously but Vlad and Danny seemed to be distracted. Vlad was staring off into space and Danny looked like he was dying all the while Nessa was still moping around about the phone.

"Sorry."

"Its fine I just don't want to draw attention to it."

"I think it's too late for that because _both _of my brothers are looking at us and I'll give like five seconds before they get up to come out here."

Before Kyoko could say anything more Felix and Axel walked out of the restaurant towards them. She would never say it but she really hated it when Nina was right.

"Is like everything like alright."

"Yeah." Nina said her voice sounding a little high pitch.

"You're lying pest!"

"Like don't like call her a pest."

"She's a demon, so I'll call her what I want."

"Quit being a douche bag." Kyoko scolded.

"I'm not a douche bag!"

"No you're like a badass douche bag so like shut-up."

Felix was glaring at his older brother while Kyoko laughed knowing she clearly won and had somebody on her side.

"Do you have the feeling that they are more interested in fighting each other?"

"It doesn't really matter to me Nina because I win."

"A men to that."

Nina poked Kyoko and pointed to Vlad who was almost literally dragging Danny to the bathroom making both of them laugh as their imagination roamed to many dark places.

"I'll give you three guesses as to what is going to go down in the bathroom between the two of them."

"Seriously."

Kyoko looked towards her sister and noticed her pick up a knife while reaching her arm out with the palm of her hand facing upwards.

"Nessa! The phone isn't worth it!" Kyoko screamed racing back into the restaurant literally flying over the table and snatched the knife away from her.

Nina and her brothers followed seconds afterwards as quickly as they could with shocked expressions on their face.

"You know the phone isn't worth cutting your wrists over Nessa! Seriously what the fuck were you thinking or were you not thinking at all? What if mom and dad saw you doing this to yourself, huh? What would they think? You would have them worried to death and this kind of thing is exactly why you live at the house and have therapist! A phone isn't worth taking your life over Nessa, it just isn't! If you want the phone then call them tomorrow and ask them when they will get in a new shipment otherwise just wait like everyone else, it won't hurt you to wait a little." Kyoko lectured.

Felix was sitting down trying not to laugh at how Kyoko's attitude went from sister to mother in three seconds. He looked over at his two siblings knowing that he wasn't the only one amused by the show in front of them. Never have they ever once seen Kyoko go off on Nessa in such away nor had they seen Nessa try to slit her wrists over a cell phone. Thinking of Nessa's behavior was bringing them down but to think of Kyoko's was hilarious making them almost lose all self control.

"This is our little family I suppose." Nina whispered into the camera as she cut off the scenario at that point.

A few hours later after getting their food.

"My food's cold damn it!"

"Like quit your bitching Felix."

"Axel's right! Felix quit embarrassing me."

"Oh so I'm supposed to eat cold food now?"

"Maybe if you stopped zoning out and staring at every girl that wears a miniskirt that walks by our table your food would be warm." Kyoko interrupted.

"Jealous?"

"Not even when hell freezes over, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Why do you have to take everything Kyoko says as something else?"

"Like where's like Danny and Vlad?"

"Bathroom." The two girls said simultaneously laughing.

"Like OMG really!" Axel laughed.

"Really! I swear Vlad likes Danny he just won't say anything." Nina exclaimed.

Kyoko smiled, "Seriously, too bad Danny doesn't like him."

"Celly."

Kyoko sighed, "I didn't know she wanted the droid so bad that she already had a nickname for it."

"Kyoko date me."

"Not even when hell freezes over Felix!"

"God you're so cold hearted! I love it!"

"Nina."

"Felix shut the fuck up and leave her alone!"

Felix huffed and began yelling at passing waitress, of course he was complaining about his cold food. After the waitress left near tears as she headed back to get him warm food Kyoko walked to the side of the table and punched in the head surprisingly hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"YOU DON'T TREAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS HANDED TO YOU! IF YOU EVER YELL LIKE THAT AT A WAITER OR WAITRESS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Oh please just stab him and get it over with Kyoko!"

"I might take it up."

"Oh quit being a bitch about everything."

"EXCUSE ME FELIX!"

"Oh no he didn't! Like did he really like just say that to darling Kyoko?"

"He's dead now!"

Kyoko dragged him to his feet pulling a handful of his messy brunette hair as she escorted him out of the restaurant to the car with Nina following close behind her. Nina laughed as Kyoko threw open the door to the back seat and threw him in the car, slamming the door shut as she walked towards Nina.

She turned around, "If you're going to act like a two year old I will treat you like a damn two year old!"

"I can just drive off right now you do realize that right!"

Kyoko smiled as she lifted her hand to reveal that she had the keys to the Hummer, "You aren't going anywhere."

"WHAT THE FUCK! MARRY ME DAMN IT!"

Nina face palmed as she felt her cheeks heat up as Felix managed to embarrass her yet again. When the two girls returned they saw Danny sitting in his seat panting trying to catch his breath with his hair all messy, all the while glaring at Vlad. Vlad just smiled in victory and leaned back into the seat.

"Want a churro Danny?" Axel asked.

"Nein!"

"Ah! He used the German word for no that I taught him!" Nina excitedly yelled.

"Can we please get everything to go? Some of us need to go home right now." Kyoko politely asked the waitress when she returned.

She smiled at Kyoko, "Of course I can and thank you for standing up for me."

"Don't worry about it; I had to grow up with him so I know how to handle him."

"Like totally! She's like his keeper."

The waitress smiled and returned a little while later with their food and told them it was all on her and not to worry about the bill. Kyoko gratefully thanked her and they left.

-XxX-

Early the next morning Nina went downstairs into the library to see Nessa dialing a number on her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A girl on the other line said.

"Is there anymore Droid two's?"

"NO! DON'T YELL AT ME! I HATE YOU!" The girl on the other line hung up.

Nina face palmed yet again, "You weren't even yelling what the hell?"

"I want the phone!" Nessa broke down and cried.

Nina felt bad for her as she turned to see Kyoko tiredly enter the room as well.

"What's going on?"

"She called the company and the chick on the other line yelled at her to not yell at her and told her that she hated her."

"Really? What the fuck! They talked to her like that?"

"Yeah and she wasn't even yelling at them, all did was ask if they had anymore Droid Two's."

"I need a soda before I go kill someone, particularly your older brother Felix."

"Again I say please do!"

"Kyoko! Marry me!"

"Didn't you just get up?"

"Yep, he followed me down the hall as I began walking down the stairs because I heard yelling."

"Pedophile go back to sleep!"

"Shut-up ignorant bitch!"

"That's it! I'm fed up with him talking to people like that!" Kyoko yelled as she grabbed the sword away from a suite of armor standing conveniently near the door of the library.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Fucking die Felix!"

Nina laughed as she watched Kyoko chase her older brother around the entirety of the downstairs.

"Omfg! What's going on down here darlings?"

"Nothing much, just Kyoko trying to kill Felix for calling me an ignorant bitch."

"Like oh my god! He has like no manners I swear."

Danny walked down the stairs only to laugh at the site; Felix was being chased by a blood thirsty Kyoko while a messy haired Nina and a pampered Axel watched the scene. He felt bad for Nessa who was balling in one of the chairs in the library but was pulled from his thoughts as arms wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning little badger."

"Fuck off Vlad before I slight you're damned throat! What you pulled last night was rape." Danny hissed.

"Come now, if I remember correctly you were begging for more while trying to remain quiet."

"You drugged me!"

"Now why would I do that? I could have you anytime I please."

"Bull shit!"

Nina turned around as she pulled the pocket camera from her sleeve and began videotaping Vlad and Danny.

Vlad pushed Danny up against the stair railing making the smaller boy shake in pain as he lifted his chin up so Danny was looking at him. Forcibly Vlad kissed Danny moving one of his legs in between Danny's legs causing the powerless boy to moan and groan. Nina had to restrain herself from laughing so the two would think that she was still watching Kyoko and Felix. Vlad's hand snaked up Danny's night shirt only to make the boy push Vlad away and wipe his mouth.

"Leave me alone!" Danny yelled taking off up the stairs.

Nina saved the video and turned off the camera replacing it in her sleeve and turned back to the chase hoping Kyoko had already killed Felix.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Felix pleaded as Kyoko advanced with the sword.

"Die, die, die, die."

"Like isn't this like the reverse of like Belarus from Hetalia axis powers?"

"Now that you mention it, it kind of is."

"We are going to have a barbecue tonight by the way." Vlad said smiling.

"Cool!"

-XxX-

Nina was curious to know if Felix was dead so she quietly snuck into his room again to catch him sleeping.

"She's going to kill you!"

"HOLY SHIT WHERE THE FUK IS SHE!"

"Calm down she's sleeping."

"I love the girl but damn she wants to kill me."

Nina folded her arms over her chest, "Maybe you should try being nicer to people around you, at least to the ones you know and maybe, just MAYBE, she'll actually take you into consideration."

"I doubt that."

"Why do you doubt that?"

"I doubt it because I heard her talking to you about liking the bad boy type so that's what I became."

"You over heard that conversation? She wasn't referring to actual guys she was talking about something else."

"What else could she have been talking about?"

Nina shook her head, "You only heard part of the conversation dumbass, she said she likes the bad boy type of yaoi mangas. You know where the seimei is usually the bad boy."

"You were talking about that crap?"

"It's not crap!"

"Alright damn."

"She isn't particularly fond of people who are jackasses to people around her, that's what you've been like for years now."

"Only for about three years since I overheard that conversation."

"He's like right he used to be like really nice to everyone but you."

"Axel?"

"Lol like the one and only."

"Be nicer and I can almost promise you that she might start to like you."

"She has a point; if you act like yourself she'll fall for you."

"He didn't say 'like' after every other word it's a miracle." Nina whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just thinking to myself."

"Fine." Felix grumbled, "I'll take your advice."

"Good! Now let's go the BBQ will start soon."

They followed Nina downstairs and into the backyard.

-XxX-

"I don't understand why isn't he willing coming to me!" Vlad yelled resisting the urge to punch a wall.

"Maybe because you are doing everything that'll piss him off."

"Kyoko?"

The shoulder length, crimson red haired girl stepped out of the shadows revealing her hiding place with a smile. She seemed to be a little more mischievous than usual which threw Vlad off guard slightly as he faced the girl looking into her diamond colored eyes that seemed dark with secrets.

"The one and only." She replied leaning against the wall behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that everyone is already downstairs."

"You're lying."

"How do you know if I am or not?"

He flinched at the smile she had, it seemed as if she had changed from an innocent little girl to an adult that's been through a war.

"With that smile I can't."

"You want Danny right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then pissing him off isn't the best way to go."

Vlad was silent, he could use the information that she clearly had but what exactly did she want in turn?

"Tell me more."

"Why?"

He was surprised at how calm she was despite his temper that was flaring deep within his soul, he was beginning to wonder if she was playing a game.

"I love Danny."

"Do you?"

"How do you know if I do or don't?"

He was hoping that that would surprise her but to his dismay her attitude didn't change.

"Raping someone isn't love, it's cruel."

"If he'd just willingly give himself to me it wouldn't be rape."

"Poisoning his food, spiking his drink, raping him forcibly kissing him, let me know when you hear anything that's not one sided."

"It wouldn't sound that bad if he just admitted his feelings!"

"It wouldn't sound bad if you knew how to go about things!"

Vlad was taken aback that she had snapped back at him instead of becoming fearful, "He's like a brother to you right? Then tell me what he likes and hates."

"He hates you for what you've done, but he does like another person although I'm sure you're not interested in that."

"Who does he like!"

She turned and began walking to the door stopping only when he hand was on the door knob, "Be sweeter and you'll win him over especially since the guy he likes thinks that you and him should be together."

She opened the door ready to walk into the hallway and leave Vlad stunned in the silence of his room.

"Wait!"

"What?" Kyoko asked not bothering to turn around.

"He likes you doesn't he? He doesn't like another guy, he likes you."

"Unfortunately you're right."

Vlad was shocked, "How do you know?"

"Nina and Axel."

"They told you?"

"Only because they overheard him say it to someone."

"You don't like him like that though, he like him as a brother."

"Correct."

She stepped into the hall only to be stopped again when Vlad called for her to wait again.

"A word of advice, it's easy to tell that you like someone else so may I ask who it is?"

"That's one secret no one will ever know."

"By the way it doesn't hurt to get your sister the one thing she's wanted for months."

"I know that."

"Then why not go and get her the phone?"

"Because I pre-ordered it for her birthday but it has yet to arrive."

"When's her birthday?"

"Tonight."

"A package came in a week ago and one of the maids took it."

"I'll be happy to kill whichever one decided it was theirs."

"I confiscated it from her and fired her which is why you haven't seen the one that greeted all of you when you first came."

Kyoko turned to Vlad just as he grabbed the box and handed it to her, "I just wanted to know why someone who knows how to wait until something goes down in price would buy the latest phone despite how expensive it is. Your sister doesn't know how lucky she is to have a little sister that would go and do something like that.

Kyoko smiled as she took the box, "She takes a lot of things for granted but still even if she's only excited for the phone and yells at me for getting it, it doesn't matter as long as my older sister's happy then I'm happy."

"Before you go downstairs I'd like to thank you for the advice and to tell you not to over look someone who's trying so hard to get you."

"Who said I over looked anything?"

"Felix likes you."

"No he doesn't, he likes my sister."

Vlad was confused, "But he's been talking about you."

"Because he wants to make Nessa jealous but he knows I hate that and would never help him, I do what I do because she liked him the way he was before he started acting like a badass pedophile. My sister likes many of the same things I do so I know when he's listening into mine and Nina's conversations. There was one time he only heard part of the conversation and decided that he needed to change in order to get the girl." Kyoko explained.

"But he asked you to marry him."

"He's done that on more than one occasion to make her jealous."

Vlad didn't know what to think of that, "Then who do you like?"

"Noah, a friend of mine."

"Does Nina have a boyfriend?"

"A fiancée to be exact and an adopted son."

"WHO?"

"Kain is her soon to be husband and Daren is her adopted son."

Vlad honestly didn't know what to think; he was beyond shocked and totally didn't know what to say.

"I have a plan to get Danny to go with you just let me take care of it, but if you ever hurt him again I will be the first to take the axe and neuter you." She said smiling.

"Fair enough."

-XxX-

"Danny!"

"Oh hey Kyoko." He said smiling.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"You like Vlad."

"I don't know who I like anymore."

"How so?"

He looked at her completely confused, "I guess I like Vlad but…"

"You want him to be sweeter to you right?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Then go downstairs and wait for him, I'll go with you, besides I need to give something to my sister anyway."

"Your sister is lucky to have a little sister like you."

"What?"

"You got her the phone right? That's what's in the box."

"Yeah, you're the second one to tell me that." She smiled

-XxX-

Nessa sat in the backyard still sobbing over the phone she had yet to get, it was eating her inside. She just wanted to curl into a ball and hide in a dark hole for the rest of her life since nothing else mattered.

"Nessa."

She looked up to see Vlad smiling, "What is it?"

"You have a great little sister you do know that right?"

"Even though my little sister is nice she's still a pest which is why I yell at her sometimes, I hate it when she lectures me especially when she knows I'm upset about something."

Vlad's smile faded, "I guess older siblings have a different opinion about their younger siblings, but nevertheless, you're lucky to have a little sister who cares so deeply for you."

"She doesn't really care all that much about me, she never has and she never will." She began, "She thinks I'm stupid and will never get anywhere in life."

"Has she ever told you that?"

"Not directly, but you can read it in her eyes."

"How do you know if you've never asked her? Or if she hasn't told you directly?"

"I know my little sister."

"Do you really? Or do you know more about your phone?"

She looked at him curiously as if asking him what he meant by what he said, but, she only got a smile as a reply.

"Believe me your little sister cares more about you, Nina and Danny more than anyone else, but if you asked her to just run away and never come back she would be sad but she would do it."

"No she wouldn't."

"Think about it."

Vlad walked away.

"Hey Nessa!"

"Not right now Kyoko."

"But I got you something for your birthday."

"I don't care Kyoko do away."

"But…"

"I'm upset right now Kyoko!"

Kyoko felt her heart sink as she forced herself not to cry, she looked at all her friends who were staring at the two of them. She felt her heart sink even further as she set the box down on a table next to her older sister and quickly walked off. Soon after Kyoko left Danny walked over to Nessa who went back to sulking.

"You know you should really open the package and see what she got you."

"It's probably something stupid."

"How do you know? You're so damn busy sulking over something you can't have that you hurt your little sister's feelings! Is it worth losing your sister over? Open her gift to you and tell me that she doesn't care about you." Danny angrily said.

"Why should I?"

"This BBQ Vlad set up was upon Kyoko's request; he just learned that today was your birthday." Nina glared.

"She's like right, Kyoko went through like a lot of trouble for all of this including talking Danny into visiting here while like his parents were away. I'm pretty sure this is like the last place he wants to be jeez." Axel commented.

"This I didn't know." Vlad said surprised.

"The point is that your sister took a lot of risks deciding to spend the entire summer here with me and Nina, but instead of it being just the three of us she thought that it would be nice to do an all summer birthday celebration. Though the last day in a half has been hectic, disturbing, awkward, sad and slightly funny but the only thing you've been doing is being depressed about a damn cell phone and ignoring your sister." Danny began, "You just upset her deeply! Do you think that's fair? Do you think it's alright for you to upset her after doing all this because of your upset about a damn phone! Some people would kill to have a little sister or brother that cared so much about them that didn't always fight with them. You don't understand how good you have it and you don't understand how great of a sister you have, you take her for granted! You don't care if you upset her as long as it gives you temporary relief from your sorrow, god forbid that she actually mean something to you because she's your fucking sister!"

They all watched as Danny began walking into Vlad's castle bitterly angry with Nessa but who could blame him. Kyoko had spent so much time and energy trying to get everything set up without anyone knowing aside from Nina and Danny but even then Nina and Danny didn't know all the details at least not until Kyoko brought out the package. Glaring at Nessa Vlad soon followed Danny into the castle with everyone else, except for Nessa, soon after. They left Nessa sitting outside under the gray storm clouds that begun to blot out the sky signaling that a down pour was to come.

"Danny wait!"

"What is it Vlad?"

"I know you're angry but I…"

Danny turned his full attention towards Vlad, "But what?"

"I'm…S-sorry for everything I've done to you since you've gotten here."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What brings this on all of a sudden?"

"Kyoko was talking to me earlier, threatening me of course because you're like her brother, but she was telling me that I wasn't going to get you if I kept acting the way I was. In fact she said that I was going to lose you, well, I thought I was going to lose you but I realized that I never had you to begin with and I was going to have to compete to get you. She told me that I should try to be nicer to you in the future in order to win your heart, plus if I hurt you again she was going to kill me but that isn't the point…" Vlad was nervously looking around the room.

Danny smiled waiting, "Get to the point."

"I love you my little badger and I don't want to lose you to anyone, especially Axel."

"Then she told you I liked her right?" He asked giggling.

"Yeah, was that not true?"

"It was but I gave up trying to go after her a year ago because I knew she didn't like me anymore than a brotherly friend. She has a way of working when she see's that someone likes someone else but doesn't know how to go about it so what she does is bring up old stories making them sound like they are current she even pulls off the emotions well in order to make it more realistic." Danny laughed.

"It doesn't matter because it worked, I love you little badger and I don't want you to ever leave me again." Vlad was nervous that Danny was going to reject him especially after everything he had done to him, particularly screwing him senseless in the restaurant bathroom.

"I love you too."

Vlad looked at him in shock as if he hadn't heard him correctly, "Come again?"

"I love you too Vlad."

Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed the boy deeply and Danny kissed him back.

-XxX-

Nessa sat there staring at the box ready to cry because everyone had left her sitting by herself in the cold, lonely, dark backyard. Carefully she opened the package scrounging through packing peanuts and bubble wrap before finally pulling out a sleek new Droid Two and a silver and red Ed Hardy case to go with it.

"She must have pre-ordered it for my birthday." Nessa whispered to herself, "She probably told the phone company to tell me that there weren't any more so I wouldn't go out and get what she already got me."

She was feeling bad for snapping at her sister earlier and all because she wanted the Droid Two but she didn't realize that she already had it all she had to do was wait for it, but she couldn't even do that.

"They weren't lying when they said that my sister planned all of this, I guess I have been taking her for granted. Thinking about it now, she's done so much for me, hell, she's even taken the blame for my mistakes on more than one occasion and I don't even say thank you to her. She's probably crying right now in a dark corner locked in some random room because of me. God I'm such a horrible sister aren't I?" Nessa whispered as she put the phone in its case and slipped it back in the box making sure to carry the box inside with her so it wouldn't be rained on.

She walked to her room and hid the box under her bed before slipping out into the hall to search for her little sister and apologize for her childish behavior. As she turned a corner she saw Felix leaning against a wall looking upset about something.

"Felix what's wrong?"

He looked up at her and she could tell that he had been crying, "Nothing's wrong with me."

"You're crying."

He was silently staring at the ground, "No I'm not."

"What did my sister reject you again or something? Or are you PMSing?"

"I'm none of those."

She could hear the change in his voice, "What is it then?"

"It's not your sister I'm in love with but it was Nina who gave me advice and your sister that I learned from."

"What? It didn't work?"

"Nina said to be myself around the person I like but I don't think she'll ever say that she loves me."

In a way she knew where this was going and knew immediately that Nina and Kyoko had done the thing she thought was impossible, change Felix back to his old self again.

"I loved you then and I'll always love you Felix, nothing will ever change that."

He looked at her in shock and smiled, "Does that mean you'll give me another shot?"

"Of course silly but I need to apologize to my sister for being a complete bitch to her."

He nodded and helped her search for Kyoko.

-XxX-

"Axel where do you think she's hiding?"

"Darling who knows, all I know is that we need to be looking for that poor child."

Nina giggled as she opened a door to look in sighing when she didn't find Kyoko.

"Not having any luck either sweetie?"

"How do you not have a boyfriend?"

"Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?"

"Again your shocking me by not saying 'like' all the time."

He laughed, "Child I do that only to annoy you and Felix but mostly Felix because it's like so funny to hear him like go off."

Nina chuckled, "I've never seen your boyfriend so how do I know he's real?"

"Darling you have met him, in fact, you've met him on more than one occasion."

"Oh? And who is this mysterious boyfriend?"

"Elliot."

"WHAT! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes, what did you think I was going to date someone I didn't know darling?"

"Your best friend, whose my mentor at the animal shelter and the archery teacher at _our_ old school is _your_ boyfriend?"

"Yes dear."

"How long?"

"Two years now, why?"

"Damn now I'm going to have two weddings to go to, Danny's and your's."

"OMG! Danny's getting married! To whom?"

"Vlad's going to propose later but we need to find Kyoko before anything else happens."

"Kk! This is going to be a very exciting night!"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Girl you did not just go there, we are going to find Kyoko."

"I hope so, I truly hope so."

-XxX-

Kyoko silently leaned back against one of the bookcases in the library on the balcony crying softly to herself. She heard the others running around the castle looking for her calling to her but she refused to answer any of the calls, she had even turned off her cell phone.

"Kyoko." Someone whispered to her.

Kyoko closed her eyes trying to disappear further into the darkness the bookcase casted over her. She looked at the picture of her mother, sister and father in her locket and read the small little inscription on the other side. It said:

'_To my dearest little daughter with all my heart and love with this locket I hope you will remember how much we all love you no matter where you are. _

_Love, Mom and Dad'_

Tears began to stream down her face even more as she held the locket close to her heart still trying to disappear.

"Kyoko." The voice whispered again.

"Mother, Father?" She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes only to peer into glowing red ones.

"Hey little sister."

"What do you want?"

Kyoko noticed all the others behind Nessa, Danny was holding hands with Vlad, Axel was smiling down at her while Nina was leaning against the railing of the balcony, Felix stood next Nessa with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean to snap at you." Nessa began, "Thank you for the gift, thank you for everything."

"Thank you for helping me get Danny."

"Thank you for telling Vlad to be nicer."

"Thank you for being my loveable little sister."

"Thank you for knocking some sense into me."

"Like thank you for like being so sweet."

"Thank you for being my friend."

She smiled at the feeling more tears slip down her face but they weren't because she was sad any more, they were out of happiness.

"What do you say we go party like it's hot?" Danny said holding out his free hand as he stepped forward.

Kyoko took but before they left the study Vlad stopped causing Danny to turn around and look at him along with everyone else.

"Marry me little badger." Vlad said pulling a small diamond ring out of his pocket.

Danny's eyes lit up as he hug raped Vlad making everyone laugh as they already knew what they answer was. Perhaps stating at Vlad's castle wasn't so bad after all, hell, the party had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I hope you liked it and yes there were many OC's in here but as you all noticed none of them ended it up with Danny or Vlad. I hope you all enjoyed and please <strong>**leave nice comments instead of haters-gonna-hate comments!****Let me know if there should be a sequel to this but never the less this was requested by Darklord1767, my friend Sarah and yes it is random. ****Thank you to those who read this and I'm sorry that it kind of sucks, it's been a long while since I've written in third person so I'm not the best at it anymore so again I apologize if it sounded weird at parts.**


End file.
